


More Than 7 years

by wright_worth0218



Series: Seven years and counting [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm so sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wright_worth0218/pseuds/wright_worth0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look at Agatha. She has everything that I will never have, and it hurts, knowing there is someone better suited for your partner. And then I look at Baz. My Baz. The one I’ve hated and loved for more than seven years now and I thought, ‘No. I don’t care whether she’s better than me or not. I don’t care whether she’s more suited to be with him than I am. Baz is mine, and mine alone. I’m never giving him up. I’ve already wasted so much time then, and I’m not going to waste any more time now.’</p>
<p>I drank my remaining coffee in one gulp and walked out of the café. Baz immediately noticed me and made a face quite the combination of surprise and happiness. I smiled at him and started walking towards him, pretending I didn’t see anyone besides my beloved boyfriend. </p>
<p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than 7 years

**SIMON**

            I am not jealous. I refuse to be jealous. Being jealous is a sign of being weak (and a sign that you don’t trust your partner, but really, I trust him more than I trust myself). As you may have heard from the others, I dated Agatha for a while, long before I realized my true feelings for Baz. Now, that’s not actually the reason why I feel… green. I love Baz more than anything in this world, and I know Agatha somehow harboured feelings for him even before when we were still dating. So you can’t blame me for thinking that Agatha still hasn’t got over her feelings for Baz, especially considering our history. Two years have already passed, and from what I’ve heard, Agatha continued her studies in America. I know, two years is a long enough time for her to get over Baz but, who knows how her heart works. For all I know, she went back here, hoping that I’d already broken up with Baz and that she’ll have a chance with him now.            

            Too bad. Baz and I are stronger now. Well, our relationship is stronger now. I can’t see myself breaking up with him in the near future. I can’t even see myself breaking up with him at all. I love him. And I know he loves me too. But dammit, seeing them together now. I just can’t help it. I mean, Agatha is beautiful. She’d look good together with Baz, seeing as Baz is exceptionally handsome himself. And Agatha has magic, something I will never have ever since I defeated the Humdrum. I know Baz already explained that part to me, so I don’t really worry myself over that anymore, but I still can’t just completely erase that from my mind. And of course there’s the fact that Agatha is a girl. She can reproduce. I can’t. I can’t give Baz a family. The long line of Pitches will end with him simply because he chose to be with me. I sigh. I look at them one more time, from the window of the café I’m sitting at. I look at Agatha. She has everything that I will never have, and it hurts, knowing there is someone better suited for your partner. And then I look at Baz. My Baz. The one I’ve hated and loved for more than seven years now and I thought, _‘No. I don’t care whether she’s better than me or not. I don’t care whether she’s more suited to be with him than I am. Baz is mine, and mine alone. I’m never giving him up. I’ve already wasted so much time then, and I’m not going to waste any more time now.’_

I drank my remaining coffee in one gulp and walked out of the café. Baz immediately noticed me and made a face quite the combination of surprise and happiness. I smiled at him and started walking towards him, pretending I didn’t see anyone besides my beloved boyfriend. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together, and that’s when I “noticed” Agatha. Faking my surprise, I immediately smiled at her like I was really glad to see an old friend (I guess, in a way, I am glad to see her. Just not with my boyfriend).

            “Agatha, long time no see.” I greeted her. She seems to still be recovering from the shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend hold hands with the guy she’s probably fantasizing about. So I let her, and after a few seconds, she smiled back. “Simon, I didn’t expect to see you here…” she said.

            “Me too, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I was actually waiting for Baz inside the café.”

            “Oh. I didn’t know you were still together.”

            “Come on, Wellbelove. You didn’t actually think I’d leave Snow that easily. Not when I finally have him in my grasp.” Baz told Agatha as he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around me instead. If it didn’t sound so antagonistic, I’d actually think that was sweet.

            “I see… Well, I guess I have to get going now. It was nice seeing the two of you again.” She said as she started to leave. Deep inside, I am glad that she’s leaving, but It doesn’t erase the fact that I felt like a jerk. You can’t blame me, I saw the way she looks at Baz, and I didn’t like it. Baz must’ve sensed something so he unwraps his arm around me and faced me towards him.

            “Spit it out.” He said.

            I blinked. “Spit _what_ out?”

            “You know what I mean…” Baz said in a low voice paired with his icy glare. I keep on staring at him, blinking.

            “Snow…” he warned.

            I sighed. “Look, Baz, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            He grumbled and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He sighed and glared at me some more. “Just now, you were jealous of Agatha, weren’t you?” he said, and I was so surprised I almost choked on my own saliva. I feel my cheeks start to burn and I quickly looked away.

            “Why would I be? Is there a reason for me to be jealous?” I asked, not looking at him. (This is definitely the first time I blushed this hard, and I’m not letting him see me like this. Nope. Not a chance.)

            “Well, of course not. You’re the one I love, after all. But that’s not the problem here. You got jealous because you knew she still likes me after all this time.” I swear I could just hear him mocking me. I looked up at him and… as I thought… he’s smirking at me. I glared at him in return.     

            “Shut up, Basilton.”

            “You know, I really like it when you call me by my whole name and not just my nickname.” He whispered to me, and I don’t know why or how but I think the temperature just started rising around here. He was starting to lean in to me, and I know what he’s going to do, and I want it so bad, but I stop him.

            “Not here…” I said sheepishly, because Aleister Crowley! We’re in the middle of a sidewalk, a public place! And he wants to start snogging.

            “Right. You’re right. If we stay here, we might get sued for public indecency, especially since I don’t know what I’m going to do to you right now. You’re being so adorable, I can’t even begin to stop myself from attacking your lips.”

            I looked at him, surprised by his sudden confession. How did we even get into this kind of conversation?! I thought he was mocking me for being jealous of Agatha just a while ago, and now! What just happened?!

            He smirked, grabbed my hand and we started running towards the direction of our apartment (it’s just near the street we’re in). The moment we got inside our apartment, he smashed his lips to mine and we started kissing. I don’t even know how, but we reached our bedroom and he threw me on top of the bed.

            I’m panting, out of breath because of our kissing. I watch him as he crawled on top of me. I can feel my heart beating so fast. I see the look on his eyes, and I felt shivers down my spine. He kissed me again, and I kissed him back, this time, it’s a passionate and gentle kiss, full of love. When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead to mine, our eyes still closed.

            “I love you, Simon…” I hear him whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and met his gaze. At that moment, I was so overwhelmed with my feelings for him that I can’t help but kiss him again. This time, I poured all my love into that kiss. And when I broke away, our noses still touching, I looked at him again and smiled.

            “I love you too, Basilton… I’m sorry it took me seven years to realize my feelings for you.” I told him.

            “Mm, it’s okay. You’re an idiot, so I’m not surprised.” He teased, and usually I have something to retort, but this time I just smiled at him.

            “I guess so… but I promise you, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make sure you spend the next seven years stuck with me as your boyfriend.”

            “Is that a threat? You know you can’t threaten me, Snow.” He smirked.

            “I’m not threatening you, I’m just stating a fact.”

            “Hmph, well… I guess I could be your boyfriend for seven years, but I can’t be your boyfriend for the rest of your life.”

            I see. So that’s how it is. “So we can’t be together for more than seven years, huh?”

            “You really are an idiot. Who told you we won’t be together after seven years?”

            “What?”

            He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips. “When I said ‘I can’t be your boyfriend for the rest of your life’, what I really mean is, after seven years, we’ll be more than just boyfriends. Unless, you want to be _just_ boyfriends for the rest of our lives.”

            I stared at him. So that’s what he meant. “O-of course not…” He smirked and I looked away. This is embarrassing. Of course, we won’t break up. We’ll be together for more than seven years. We’ll be together for the rest of our lives.

           

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic for so long, and i know this is too short, so uhh.... i apologize. And i also want to thank you for reading this piece of trash. I tried, okay? I'm sorry if this turned out a bit OOC(? i guess... idk, tell me if it is). And please, please, leave a comment. I don't know when i'm gonna be able to post the next part, haha, because you know... school... and stuff... so... yeah. Anyway, i still hope you liked it okay goodbye //hides away


End file.
